


slow down

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Sunghoon, Boyfriends, Jealous Lee Heeseung, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Lee Heeseung, Smut, Top Lee Heeseung, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunghoon has been spending too much time with jake recently.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

never in their three-years relationship heeseung got jealous of his boyfriend. they were really good at communicating and talking their problems and concerns away. the older one also knew that sunghoon loved him to the moon and back and there was no way he would do something to hurt him.

after these three beautiful years jake appeared in park's life. he was a new student in his class. they sat together, talked for a while and boom… they just clicked. they had similar personalities and hobbies.

heeseung loved to hear that his shy boyfriend found a new friend, especially in his class. 

he loved it at first.

he changed his mind after some time. sunghoon just couldn't shut up about the other boy. jake this, jake that, jake said, jake did… everything suddenly started revolving around shim and heeseung didn't like this. park even started to ditch their meetings to go out with his new friend.

lee started to get scared. he didn't know if this was just his mind playing tricks on him or what but he couldn't stop thinking about sunghoon's face every time he talked about the other. face full of adoration. he knew that expression. that was how the younger one looked at him when they were still in the talking and flirting stage. hee had every right to feel scared. he could easily lose his three years relationship and a man who he loved the most in the world.

+×+

heeseung was coming back home from university. he wanted to leave his bag at his apartment and visit his boyfriend. they were actually planning to meet at the arcade today, but the younger one said he wasn't feeling well. lee decided to surprise him then.

he was walking by a cafe, looking at the windows habitually. he was about to turn to the right when someone caught his eye. he saw his boyfriend. with jake. talking and laughing, drinking their drinks inside the cafe.

heeseung was mad. furious. he didn't control his body. he quickly went inside the cafe and straight to the boys' table. he was sure his face was already all red.

"i thought you were feeling sick" lee said and put his arms on his chest. his brow was raised and he was practically burning holes into his boyfriend with his glare.

"h-hyung? what are you doing here?" sunghoon asked with a sheepish smile.

"can you explain to me, why the fuck did you lie to me and cancel our meeting only to meet with this motherfucker right here?" seung asked while pointing at jake who was just awkwardly looking at the interaction between the two lovers.

"stop calling him bad names" park frowned.

"answer my fucking question sunghoon" lee growled a little bit too loudly and some people looked at them with curiosity.

"hyung, don't make a scene" park whined after seeing more and more people turn around just to look at them.

"don't make a scene?! don't make a scene?! stop whoring around! you lied to me that you feel bad only to meet with him?! you see each other every single day, there's no need to meet after school! have you already fucked?! is he better than me and that's why you decided to leave me hanging?!" heeseung was screaming, everyone was looking at them at this point.

"hyung?! what the f-" park couldn't even finish his sentence because one of the waitresses came up to them.

"sorry to interrupt, but you have to either leave or keep calm, because other clients would like to spend their time in peace and silence." she said awkwardly, shifting her look from one boy to another.

"sorry, he will stay quiet" sunghoon said with a bow.

"oh no, we are not staying" heeseung snorted and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. he roughly pulled him up and then to the exit.

the younger was wriggling, wanting to get out of the older's hold but he was too weak. he was tripping because of how fast he was being dragged. his wrist was slowly starting to hurt, the hold was really hard. when they finally got outside, sunghoon sent an apologetic look in jake's direction who just smiled awkwardly and waved his hand.

+×+

sunghoon was dragged by the older for the whole way to his apartment. every time he tried to free his hand the older tightened the grip making him whine.

when they finally got inside, heeseung led to the bedroom, pushing his boyfriend so he was laying on the bed. he quickly sat on him so the younger man didn't have a chance to get up.

"now tell me, you little bitch, why the fuck did you lie to me?" lee asked and started kissing the younger's jaw, slowly getting lower.

he started nibbling and sucking on the skin to make big purple marks. he needed to mark his territory if sunghoon really couldn't stop himself from flirting with other men now.

"i-i'm sorry, hyungie" the younger moaned after one particularly long and hard suck. "i know you don't really like jake and i didn't want to tell you i'm meeting him again."

"you know, i'd rather hear that you're meeting him instead of being lied to. you really made me question my trust now. we are in a relationship sunghoon, i want to hear the truth and the truth only, even if it's bad and you think i won't like it. understood?" he asked, looking park deep in the eyes. the younger had tears on his face and he looked sad.

"i'm so sorry hyvngie… i swear i will never lie to you again. i love you more than anything, jake is just a friend and he's straight. he has a girlfriend" hoon explained, hoping his boyfriend will believe him after he made him question his trust.

"good boy, i love you too" he said and harshly took park's shorts and boxers. he opened his thighs to have good access to his private parts. "will you let your hyungie fuck you until you can only cry and beg for more, huh?" heeseung asked with a dangerous smirk which made sunghoon feel butterflies in his tummy.

"yes, please hyungie…"


	2. Chapter 2

"will you let your hyungie fuck you until you can only cry and beg for more, huh?"

"yes, please hyungie…"

+×+

heeseung smirked and leaned down again, to connect lips with his boyfriend, who already looked wrecked after he only left some marks on his exposed neck.

his boyfriend was so sensitive to the touch, even the smallest kiss made him thrust his hips to try and get some friction, which made lee giggle quietly.

he didn't try to be gentle in any way so he immediately licked the other's plump lips, making him open them slightly so he could fit his tongue inside. he licked the younger's teeth, loving the way his sharp teeth dig into his muscle.

he pulled away for a second to look at the younger's face. he was blushing all over and his eyes were half open. heeseung smirked again. he loved how flustered he could make his boyfriend without putting much effort into it.

he came closer again just to tease sunghoon and licked his lips. suddenly the younger grabbed his nap and pulled him closer, connecting their lips again. lee was surprised at first, but then quickly kissed back.

their tongues were touching each other, fighting for dominance. heeseung slowly started going back to park's jaw to leave more marks on more visible places. he felt the younger grabbing his hair, hesitating if he should pull his boyfriend away or just let him do whatever he was doing.

he finally decided to let the older stay, which made him smirk once again.

lee loved to smirk. the cocky smile was always visible on his face wherever he was trying to ruin sunghoon and if the younger said he didn't like it he would definitely lie.

he loved it.

heeseung grabbed the hem of park's shirt and took it off, leaving him completely naked under him. he leaned down again and started leaving sweet pecks on the marks he left earlier. he slowly started going down until he reached the younger's nipple.

that was when the fun was about to start.

he blew onto the still soft nipple and watched sunghoon lift his chest to come closer. he loved to have his nipples played with, he was so sensitive there.

heeseung took the bud into his mouth and sucked harshly, making his boyfriend moan loudly and throw his head back.

"h-heeseungie hyungie" he whispered, looking down at his boyfriend.

he grabbed his hair again to try and pull him away whenever his touches would get too much, which was about to happen at any given moment.

"yeah, baby?" lee asked, looking up at his boyfriend and sucking on the nipple at the same time.

"p-please" park quickly said, trying to push his boyfriend's head to the other nub, which he obeyed and changed sides.

heeseung placed his hands on sunghoon's waist and squeezed it making him thrust his hips again. the older could feel his boyfriend's hardening cock against his clothed thigh.

he started kissing down park's body again, avoiding his crotch and stopped at his left thigh, which made the younger tremble from anticipation.

hee finally decided to relieve his stress and took one of his balls into his mouth, making him moan even louder than earlier.

"do you want everyone to hear how much of a slut you are, baby?" he asked and licked the whole shaft. he stayed still for a second to focus on the head and suck it lightly. "maybe i should record your moans and send it to jake, do you think he would enjoy it? hearing how loud i can make you scream for me?" he continued.

he was focused on the head of the younger's cock and the vein, he knew it was the easiest way to rile his boyfriend up. one of his hands went up to play with his nipple, still wet from saliva and erected from all the previous stimulation. the second hand stayed on the younger's hip to stop him from thrusting his hips too much.

"or maybe i shouldn't fuck around like this, i should just record a video for him. a sextape dedicated to the little fucker who tries to steal my boyfriend. he would love that, don't you think? you're so pretty covered in tears and cum" heeseung whispered and grabbed his boyfriend's thighs to open them more, so he had more space. he grabbed the lube he always left on his bedside table and poured some on his hand and sunghoon's rim, making him shiver from the cold feeling. "or should i be selfish and don't let him see you like this? leave it all just for me…" he whispered and thrusted two of his fingers into his boyfriend, making him cry loudly. "and our neighbors" he giggled, which made park even redder.

sunghoon's hole was tight, heeseung didn't remember when was the last time they had sex, both of them busy with their own things. he inserted two fingers, because he knew that his boyfriend loved the stretch, loved when it hurt, even when it bled sometimes. heeseung didn't plan to be gentle anyway, sunghoon needed to learn his lesson.

he was thrusting his hand fast, scissoring his fingers to stretch his boyfriend better. park was making beautiful sounds, so needy and loud. he even started to beg to be finally get fucked, which didn't work, because heeseung was immune to it after three years of their relationship. he kept smirking and even laughing at the younger antics. he loved to see his boyfriend in this state.

he finally inserted the third finger, the fit becoming even tighter. the rim getting red from all the abuse. sunghoon was tightening around the fingers so deliciously it made heeseung even harder than he already was.

he knew the stretching wasn't done very well, but he knew park wouldn't mind. he quickly took off the sweats he was still wearing and which were already dirty with lube and the younger's precome. he stroked his cock a couple of times just to spread his own precome on the shaft. next, he poured lube onto his length. he wasn't too careful, they both loved it wet.

he positioned the head of his cock against the younger's rim and thrusted his hips. he fit the whole length in one go, getting the loudest scream from sunghoon yet. he loved how loud he was.

he decided to start with a slow pace, he knew how much park hated it. "do you think jake would do it better than me? would he fuck you better, baby? tell me what you think… would your little bitch boy be any better?" he asked and slowly started increasing the pace. he leaned down and licked a strip from the younger's belly button to his right nipple giving it a quick suck.

he didn't get any answer beside incoherent sentences his boyfriend moaned. seung left a slap on his cheek, still a light one, just a warning. "you can't even answer me, huh? stupid little bitch… i asked you if jake would be able to satisfy you like i do" he said and started abusing the younger's prostate, rubbing against it in the best angle, just to make his boyfriend tremble.

"h-he" hoon started, but quickly got interrupted by another moan. "he wouldn't!" he cried, while throwing his head from all the stimulation. "y-you're the best at m-making me feel good, hyungie…" he whispered the rest of the sentence, but it satisfied heeseung.

the older grabbed sung's waist with his hands, not paying attention to how hard he was sticking his fingers into the flesh. he started thrusting his hips harder, faster. a perfect combination he knew his boyfriend loved.

sunghoon became a mess under him. he had tears and spit smeared all over his face. to heeseung, it was the most beautiful view. he saw that his boyfriend was close to his release and increased the pace of his hips once again, he took the other's length in his hand and started stroking it painfully slowly.

"maybe next time i should just invite jake over and make him watch me destroy your pretty body, hmm?" he asked and smirked hearing hoon's moan. "you would love that right? little slut loves being watched" he whispered and in the same exact moment his boyfriend came, spilling his release on his stomach. "oh? you really love that idea, don't you?"

park nodded, his whole body was trembling from all the overstimulation caused by his boyfriend still thrusting into him. "y-yes! i-i would love t-that!"

"you would love what, baby?" heeseung teased.

"i would l-love jake watching y-you fucking m-me, hyungie!" he screamed and moaned feeling his boyfriend's cum spilling inside him.

heeseung leaned down to connect lips with park once again.

"i think we really should invite him next time" he laughed after moving away, which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me to write the smut part so here it issss
> 
> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
